powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mystic Force
Power Rangers Mystic Force (often abbreviated as "PRMF") is the fourteenth incarnation of the Power Rangers television series that started early February 2006, based on the Super Sentai series, Mahou Sentai Magiranger (Magical Task Force Magiranger). Synopsis Power Rangers: Mystic Force takes place in the city of Briarwood. The town follows one important rule: "Don't go into the forest!". The converse is true of the magical creatures that populate the forest: "Don't go outside of the forest!". The evil creatures that dwell deep below Briarwood have one goal: "Find a way to the surface world and destroy everything!". Legend says that when darkness arises, five brave teen sorcerers will be called upon to fight for the planet's survival. With guidance from their wise mentor and the Xenotome, the Book Of The Unknown, they will embark on magical adventures, battle dangerous beasts, encounter pure evil, and transform into the Power Rangers Mystic Force. Characters Rangers Knights Supporting Cast *Clare *Toby *Phineas *Leelee Villains *Octomus the Master *Morticon *Necrolai *Koragg the Knight Wolf. Controls Catastros and seems to be familiar with Udonna ** Catastros *** Centaurus Wolf Megazord (2nd combination of Knight Wolf & Catastros) *Imperious *Ten Terrors ** Magma ** Oculous ** Serpentina ** Megahorn ** Hekatoid ** Gekkor ** Matoombo ** Itassis ** Black Lance ** Sculpin * Hidiacs/Styxoids. Foot soldiers armed with blades or staves * List of Mystic Force Monster Weapons * Mystic Morphers * Solar Cell Morpher * Magi Staffs ** Magi Staff Sword Mode (Red/Nick) ** Magi Staff Ax Mode (Green/Xander) ** Magi Staff Crossbow Mode (Yellow/Chip) ** Magi Staff Wand Mode (Pink/Vida, and Blue/Madison) * Mystic Force Fighters * Laser Lamp: The Laser Lamp is the weapon of the Solaris Knight and also houses Jenji. It can fire laser blasts or can fire Jenji out as an attack. * Mystic Speeder * Mystic Racers: The Mystic Racer is a futuristic jet like version of a broom, which allows the Rangers to travel through the sky. * Mystic Legend Armor * Mystic Lion Staff * Snow Staff (White/Udonna) * Fire Heart (Red/Nick) (Names subject to change) Zords Rangers do not pilot their zords, but rather become them. * Mystic Titans: ** Mystic Phoenix (Red/Nick) ** Mystic Garuda (Yellow/Chip) ** Mystic Mermaid (Blue/Madison) ** Mystic Sprite (Pink/Vida) ** Mystic Minotaur (Green/Xander) * Mystic Dragon (Mystic Titans; Mystic Phoenix can ride it) * Titan Megazord (combination of Mystic Titans) * Centaurus Phoenix Megazord (Combination of Catastros and Phoenix) * Solar Streak/Solar Streak Megazord: The Solar Streak is a magical steam powered train which is piloted by the Solaris Knight. The Solar Streak has access to a magical train station which it uses to travel between dimensions. * Brightstar ** Phoenix Unizord (Combination of Phoenix and Brightstar) * Legendary Mystic Titans: ** Mystic Firebird (Red/Nick) ** Mystic Lion (Yellow/Chip, Blue/Madison, Pink/Vida & Green/Xander) * Manticore Megazord (Combination of Firebird and Lion) Episodes Trivia *This is the first Power Rangers series to simultaneously feature female Blue and Pink Rangers, as well as male Yellow Ranger on the same team. *This is the first Power Ranger team to not pilot their zords but rather become them. *Kelson Henderson (Boom in Power Rangers: SPD) has role in this series (making the third series in a row that he has been in at some point). He plays Phineas. *Antonia Prebble (Krista in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder, and the voice of S.P.D. Nova Ranger in Power Rangers: SPD) has a role in Mystic Force as Clare, The Sorceresses' Apprentice. *This is the first Power Rangers team to feature capes as part of their uniforms. (Note: The Magna Defender from Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy also had a cape. However his position as a Power Ranger is disputed.) *This is the first full "down under" cast since the move to New Zealand (composed of 4 Aussies and 1 Kiwi). In Power Rangers: Ninja Storm, one actor was from Brazil (Glenn McMillian), one from Malaysia (Jason Chan), one from Canada (Jorito Vargas), one from Samoa (Pua Magasiva), and the remaining two from either New Zealand and Australia. In "Dino Thunder", Jason David Frank, Kevin Duhaney, and Jeffrey Pazzaro were from North America, while James Napier and Emma Lahanna were from New Zealand. The five core "SPD" rangers were all from North America. *This is the second Power Rangers team not to feature an African American; the first was Power Rangers: Ninja Storm. *"Mystic Force" is the first series to be part of a joint-project between Disney and Toei (the first part being it's Japanese counterpart, Mahou Sentai Magiranger) *In one of the Mystic Force promos, you can see the Japanese counterparts, the Ozu Family from Magiranger; as well as their ally, Rin/Lunagel. This kind of awkward editing wasn't seen in PR promos since Wild Force. * Madison and Vida are sisters. Mystic Force is the 1st series with two sisters as Power Rangers, and the 3rd in team with siblings. Note *On September 21, 2005 Ron Wasserman received word from Disney that the rap-style theme he submitted was denied, but his other, more rock-style theme was still being overlooked. He then posted the rap-style theme on a fan message board. *On October 11, 2005 Ron Wasserman was informed by Disney that they will not be using either of the themes he submitted. He then posted the rock-style theme on a fan message board. *On November 7, 2005 Toon Disney aired the first teaser promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force".http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 *On November 14, 2005 Toon Disney aired a 30-second and a 1-minute promo for "Power Rangers Mystic Force". http://www.rangerboard.com/showthread.php?t=75026 de: Mystic Force fr: Force Mystique